doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rommy Mendoza
) |familiares = Rocío González (madre) Arturo Castañeda (hijo) Carla Castañeda (hija) Mario Castañeda (ex-esposo) |ingreso_doblaje = 1982 |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLL38SrtaPervis.ogg }}thumb|280x280px Romelia "Rommy" Mendoza es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana con más de 35 años de trayectoria. Entre sus personajes más conocidos se encuentran Winnie Cooper en Los años maravillosos, Kelly Kapowski en Salvado por la campana, Linda Flynn en la serie animada Phineas y Ferb, la hechicera Celcia Marie Claire en el anime Cazadores de duendes y la voz de Adrian Pennino en el redoblaje de la saga de Rocky. Su preparación artística la realizó en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la ANDA, de 1979 a 1982. Tuvo como maestros en el doblaje a Armando Coria Sr., Narciso Busquets, Víctor Mares y Maynardo Zavala. Estuvo casada con el también actor Mario Castañeda y es madre de los también actores Carla Castañeda y Arturo Castañeda. Winnie_Cooper.png|Winnie Cooper en Los años maravillosos, uno de los personajes más famosos de Rommy. Kelly_Kapowski.png|Kelly Kapowski en Salvado por la campana, otro de sus personajes memorables. Img-thing.jpg|Linda Flynn en Phineas y Ferb, otro de sus personajes conocidos. Sonia.png|Sonia en Sonic Underground, otro de sus personajes conocidos. Celcia_Marie_Claire.png|Celcia Marie Claire en Cazadores de duendes. Ron_Thompson.png|Ron Thompson en Querida, encogí a los niños. La_historia_de_Karen_Carpenter-1989-1n.jpg|Karen Carpenter en La historia de Karen Carpenter. Huey.jpg|Hugo en Patoaventuras (inicio). Birdy_the_mighty.png|Birdy en Birdy the Mighty. Hilary_Banks.png|Hilary Banks en El príncipe del rap en Bel Air. CalliopeTorres.png|Dra. Callie Torres en Anatomía según Grey. TanyaBaxter.png|Tanya Baxter en Es tan Raven. Shire.jpg|Adrian Pennino en la saga de Rocky (redoblaje de 2000). Teela.jpg|Teela en He-Man y los amos del universo. Candy.PNG|Candy Kong en Donkey Kong Country. MiffyCharacter.jpeg|Miffy en Miffy y sus amigos. Izayoi.png|Izayoi en Inuyasha. Princesa_Abi.png|La Princesa Abi también en Inuyasha. Shizu2.png|Shizu también en Inuyasha. Zeo_Sprocket.jpg|Príncipe Sproket Power Ranger: Zeo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio. Clipbabyhathi.gif|Hathi en El librito de la selva. Clipbabylouie.gif|Louie también en El librito de la selva. Princesa ivonne de belvedere (1ra. aparicion) lnranime.png|La Princesa Ivonne de Belvedere (1ª aparición) en La novicia rebelde. 29148-26130.gif|La T-X en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas. Kate-beckinsale-underworld-image-5.jpg|Selene en la saga de Inframundo. Nikki_Carpenter.png|Nikki Carpenter en MacGyver. Nadira.jpg|Nadira en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo. PRNS_Directora_Hastings.jpg|Directora Hastings (2ª voz) en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Tia_Sfera_(Pacman_y_sus_Aventuras_Fantasmales).png|Tía Sfera en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. Ahri.jpg|Ahri en League of Legends. Señorita Miller Alvin!!!.png|Srta. Miller en ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas. Twilight Velvet S6MLP.png|Twilight Velvet en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Nobita-0.jpg|Nobita Nobi (2ª voz) en Doraemon. Ranatan-22863.jpg|Hillary en El estanque Arcoiris. MadreDeGilbertOriganimales.jpg|Madre de Gilbert en Origanimales. MadreDeFredOriganimales.jpg|Mamá lagarto también en Origanimales. MadreImpalaOriganimales.jpg|Madre impala también en Origanimales. Brooke_Shields.png|Es la voz recurrente de Brooke Shields. Ettadceu.png|Etta Candy en Mujer Maravilla (2017). [[Archivo:Rommy_y_Aleja.jpg|thumb|'Rommy Mendoza' con Alejandra de la Rosa.]] Filmografía Películas Talia Shire * Adrian Pennino en Rocky V (1990) (redoblaje de 2000) * Adrian Pennino en Rocky IV (1985) (redoblaje de 2000) * Adrian Pennino en Rocky III (1982) (redoblaje de 2000) * Adrian Pennino en Rocky II (1979) (redoblaje de 2000) * Adrian Pennino en Rocky (1976) (redoblaje de 2000) Kate Beckinsale * Selene en Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) * Selene en Inframundo: La evolución (2006) * Selene en Inframundo (2003) (redoblaje) * Christina Mariell en Atrapado (1995) Julie White * Sra. Witwicky en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Sra. Witwicky en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) * Sra. Witwicky en Transformers (2007) Teri Polo * Pamela Martha "Pam" Byrnes-Focker en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) * Pam Byrnes en Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) * Pam Byrnes en La familia de mi novia (2000) Helen Hunt * Betty Fitzgerald en La maldición del escorpión de jade (2001) * Kelly Frears en Náufrago (2000) * Arlene McKinney en Cadena de favores (2000) Valeria Golino * Diana en Cuatro habitaciones (1995) * Giuletta Guicciardi en Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) * Ramada Rodham Hayman en ¡Loca academia de pilotos! (1991) Sarah Jessica Parker * Maggie en Todos los caminos llevan a Roma (2015) * Janet Hartigan en Una familia genial (2008) (versión HBO) Nicole Kidman * Devlin Adams en Una esposa de mentira (2011) * Susan Stone en Todo por un sueño (1995) Brooke Shields * Madame Varcolac en La mansión Wolfberg (2010) * Brenda Starr en Brenda Starr (1989) * Dale Gordon en Sahara (1983) Paige Turco * Karen en Entrenando a papá (2007) * Carol Vermeil en Invencible (2006) Demi Moore * Virginia Fallon en Bobby (2006) * Helen en Los secretos de Harry (1997) Monica Bellucci * Dra. Lena Fiore Kendricks en Lágrimas del sol (2003) * Persephone en Matrix revoluciones (2003) Molly Shannon * Sra. Baker en Un perro de otro mundo (2003) * Gail von Kleinenstein en Wet Hot American Summer (2001) Vinessa Shaw * Kate Russo en Corky Romano (2001) * Eileen Wells en Los 70's (2000) Susan Walters * Jules Biggs en La barca (2001) * Jules Biggs en Un junior en aprietos (1999) Melanie Griffith * Maria Ruskin en La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) * Audrey Hankel en Totalmente salvaje (1986) Amy Steel * Ginny Field (archivo) en Viernes 13 parte III (1982) * Ginny Field en Viernes 13 parte II (1981) Otros * Etta Candy (Lucy Davis) en Mujer Maravilla (2017) * Katie Couric en La historia real de un falso asesino (2016) * Athena (Stavroula Logothettis) en Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) * Jane Pauley en Zoolander 2 (2016) * Srta. Friek (Katja Schuurman) en Mi amiga la momia y la esfinge de Shakaba (2015) * Scar (Milena Govich) en Número de la suerte (2015) * Emily Mash (Sarah Snook) en Oddball (2015) * Belinda Kay (Olivia Williams) en Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) * Cristine Cayle (Kristen Bush) en Oscuridad profunda (2014) * Howard en Capitán Phillips (2013) * Voces adicionales - La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Tulip (Catherine Zeta-Jones) en Lady Vegas (2012) * Sarah Cassidy (Elisabeth Shue) en La casa de al lado (2012) * Reportera (Elizabeth Uhl) e insertos en Un héroe fantástico (2011) * Lorraine Burton (Maria Bello) en Secuestrados (2011) (versión Anchor Bay) * Marianne (Nicole Beharie) en Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) * Mamá del grupo de viajeros (Rhoda Griffis) en Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong (2009) * Claire Dunn (Lisa Kudrow) en Paper Man (2009) * Luka (Tania Nolan) en Inframundo: La rebelión de los Lycans (2009) * Sarah Rodriguez (Debra Messing) en Nada como las vacaciones (2008) * Rhonda (Barbara Gates Wilson) en Boot Camp (2008) * Kate (Kelly Rowan) en Jack y Jill contra el mundo (2008) * Amy Newman (Bridget Moynahan) en Presa del miedo (2007) * Det. Catherine Pulliam (Yelda Reynaud) en Living & Dying (2007) * Mesera (Alana Husband) en Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) * Zoe Bell en A prueba de muerte (2007) (redoblaje) * Jirafa en Pequeños hermanos (2006) * Tina (Laura Benanti) en Ritmo y seducción (2006) * Claire Miller (Julianna Margulies) en Serpientes a bordo (2006) * Morag (Therese Bradley) en En las tinieblas (2006) * Holly Parker (Kristen Miller) en Mujer soltera busca 2 (2005) * Gloria Montebello (Gina Hecht) en Pizza de mi corazón (2005) * Tricia (Zooey Deschanel) en Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) * Linda Ditka (Susan Barnes) en Gritando y pateando (2005) * TJ (Sarah Parish) en Amores, enredos y una boda (2005) * Allison Kerry (Dina Meyer) en El juego del miedo 2 (2005) (versión DVD) * Samantha Howard (Heather Graham) en La esposa del diablo (2004) * Barbara (Missi Pyle) en Soul Plane (2004) * Molly (Amy Poehler) en Shortcut to Happiness (2004) * Jennifer Bennister (Stephanie Romanov) en Más allá de la muerte (2004) * Harmony Jones (Kim Basinger) en Un encuentro accidentado (2004) (2ª versión) * Liz (Lynne Cormack) en El hombre y el espejo (2004) * Billie Ross (Polly Shannon) en Acción directa (2004) * Joan (Rebecca Romijn) en El castigador (2004) * Bo adulta (Amy Brenneman) en Fuera del mapa (2003) * Elsa (Silvia de Santis) en Yo soy David (2003) * Laura en Un hijo genial (2003) * Ann Merai (Sanaa Lathan) en Tiempo límite (2003) * T-X (Kristanna Loken) en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) * Hildenberg (Megan Kuhlmann) en Este cuerpo no es mío (2003) * Madre de Hannah en El concurso del millón (2003) * Jenna (Jennifer Wigmore) en Jóvenes pilotos (2003) * Miranda Frost (Rosamund Pike) en 007: Otro día para morir (2002) * Voces adicionales en El equipo del grito (2002) * Dorothea (Mary Lynn Rajskub) en No me olvides (2002) * Whitney Ann Barnsley (Jenny McCarthy) en Crazy Little Thing (2002) * Sophia (Maria Canals Barrera) en El maestro del disfraz (2002) * Polícia (Martha Madison) en Kate & Leopold (2001) (doblaje Miramax) * Onida Roy (Sally Struthers) en Un mes de domingos (2001) * Lavinia Meredith (Natasha Wightman) en Gosford Park (2001) * Klammie (Jessica Napier) en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) * Jessica Kamen (Bridget Fonda) en El beso del dragón (2001) * Sandra (Rachel Griffiths) en Éxito por los pelos (2001) * Roxana (Ivana Milicevic) en Cinco Evas y un Adán (2001) * Sophie Oseransky (Rosanna Arquette) en The Whole Nine Yards (2000) * Profesora (Kelly Coffield) en Scary Movie (2000) * Nancy Cummings (Debra Monk) en Camino a la fama (2000) * Liz (Ann Cusack) en ¿De qué planeta vienes? (2000) * Betsy Hunter (Maureen McCormick) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * Cora Duvall (Julianne Moore) en El jarrón de la fortuna (1999) * Bernice (Gina Belafonte) en El divorcio es lo mejor (1999) * Ejecutiva de bolsa de valores en Amor inesperado (1999) * Louise (Rebecca De Mornay) en Honorables delincuentes (1999) * Petra (Famke Janssen) en Apuesta final (1998) * Lita (Gia Carides) en Cartas de un asesino (1998) * Annie McKnight (Bethany Bassler) en El cazador (1998) * Directora (Michelle Benjamin Cooper) en El engaño (1998) * Cam (Deborah Van Valkenburgh) en Armas peligrosas (1997) * Alice Sutton (Julia Roberts) en El complot (1997) * Marcela Quintanilla (Constance Marie) en Selena (1997) (redoblaje) * Christy Masters (Julia Campbell) en Romy y Michele (1997) * Brett Amerson (Amy Madigan) en Intimidad peligrosa (1997) * Sherry Rogers (Laraine Newman) en Un pícaro Robin Hood (1996) * Voces adicionales en Ricardo III (1995) * Em Reed (joven) (Joanna Going) en Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) * Madre de Napoleón (Susan Lyons) en Napoleón (1995) (redoblaje) * Dra. Theresa McCann (Isabel Glasser) en El cirujano (1995) * Kay Davies (Meg Ryan) en Secreto carnal (1993) * Dra. Lazarus (Jill Hennessy) en Robocop 3 (1993) * Julia (Kyra Sedgwick) en Con alma y corazón (1993) * Rose (Cathy Moriarty) en Me and the Kid (1993) * Maestra (Laura Linney) en Jugada inocente (1993) * Prymat (Jane Curtin) en Los Coneheads (1993) * Alice (Faith Prince) en Dave (1993) (doblaje original) * Katie Rogers (Kathleen Wilhoite) en Fuego en el cielo (1993) * Kelly Kapowski (Tiffani-Amber Thiessen) en Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) * Karen Carr (Madeleine Stowe) en Unlawful Entry (1992) (doblaje original) * Reportera (Donna Lowry) en Cementerio de mascotas 2 (1992) * Reportera (Vivian Ecclefield) en Article 99 (1992) * Rose Cherami (Sally Kirkland) en JFK (1991) * Dede Tate (Jodie Foster) en Mentes que brillan (1991) * Mulready (Kelly Jo Minter) / Recepcionista de la Clínica Halberstrom (Cristi Conaway) / Voces adicionales en Doc Hollywood (1991) * Eloise (Catherine Neilson) en Prisioneros del honor (1991) * Joanna (Sarah Trigger) en Bill y Ted: Dos viajeros en el tiempo (1991) * Linda Metzger (Sharon Stone) en Él dice, ella dice (1991) * Cindy (Alix Koromzay) en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (doblaje original) * Amiga de Jane en El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) * Ellen Jane Burrows (Linda Hamilton) en Encantado Señor Destino (1990) * Stephanie MacDonald (Laurie Metcalf) en El inquilino (1990) * Jasmín (Elizabeth Gracen) en La muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) * Karen Carpenter (Cynthia Gibb) en La historia de Karen Carpenter (1989) * Maizy Russell (Gaby Hoffmann) en Tío Buck al rescate (1989) (doblaje original) * Ron Thompson (Jared Rushton) en Querida, encogí a los niños (1989) * Maestra en Los tres fugitivos (1989) * Tiffany (Imogen Boorman) en Puerta al infierno 2 (1988) * Connie Mills (Julie Hagerty) en El tercero en la demanda (1988) * Vendedora de listones (Beatrice Shimshoni) / Compradora de flores / Bailarina en teatro de títeres / Niño en estatua de jengibre en Hansel y Gretel (1987) * Linda (Denise Bixler) en Evil Dead II (1987) * Annie Lansing (Lois Chiles) en Creepshow 2 (1987) * Niki (Darcy DeMoss) / Lizabeth (Nancy McLoughlin) en Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive (1986) * Anna Crowley Beissart (Shelley Long) en Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) (redoblaje) * Cadete Fackler (Debralee Scott) en Locademia de policía 3 (1986) * Megan (Frances Peterson) en La iniciación (1984) * Voz en radio de policía en Terminator (1984) (redoblaje) * Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (Angela Pleasence) en Un cuento de Navidad (1984) * Nicki Marca (Deborah Harry) en Videodrome: Cuerpos invadidos (1983) * Kira (Kathryn Mullen / Lisa Maxwell) en El Cristal Encantado (1982) * Sandy (Teri Garr) en Tootsie (1982) (redoblaje) * Debbie Klein (Tracie Savage) en Viernes 13 parte III (1982) * Pris (Daryl Hannah) en Blade Runner (1982) (redoblaje) * Sharon Cooper (Maureen Teefy) en Vaselina 2 (1982) * Voces adicionales en Viernes 13 parte II (1981) * Theresa Dunn (Diane Keaton) en Buscando el amor en un bar (1977) * Norma Watson (P.J. Soles) en Carrie (1976) * Ellen Brody (Lorraine Gary) en Tiburón (1975) (redoblaje) * Viv Stamper (Lee Remick) en Casta invencible (1970) * Kate (Stefanie Powers) en Marineros sin brújula (1970) * Recepcionista (Chela Matthison) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (doblaje original) * Srta. Starch (Shirley Douglas) en Lolita (1962) (redoblaje) * Miriam (Olive Deering) en Los diez mandamientos (1956) (1ª versión) * Gabrielle Gerard (Cyd Charisse) en Brindis de amor (1953) * Martha (Elsa Lanchester) en El jardín secreto (1949) * Grace (Eve March) en La costilla de Adán (1949) * Felice Backett (Beverly Michaels) en Lados opuestos (1949) * Ivy Smith (Vera-Ellen) en Un día en Nueva York (1949) * Judy Foster (Jane Powell) en Así son las mujeres (1948) * Helen Elliot (Rita Quigley) en La comedia humana (1943) * Patricia (Priscilla Lane) en Sabotaje (1942) Películas animadas Cree Summer * Zell en Bratz: Pura magia * Dawn en Los ositos cariñositos II: una nueva generación Otros * Linda Flynn-Fletcher/Linda 2D en Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión * Mamá de Penny en Bolt * Emmy en Metrópolis * Alison en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? * Blanca Nieves en Blancanieves y el castillo encantado * Darla Dimple (canciones) en Los gatos no bailan * Esposa de Fred en Cuento de Navidad * Babs en Segunda estrella a la izquierda * Torbellino en Torbellino va a la guerra * Voces diversas en Los fantasmas de Scrooge * Voces diversas en Reyes de las olas * Voces diversas en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños * Voces diversas en Angry Birds: La película Series de televisión Brooke Shields * Madre de Miley en Hannah Montana * Susan Keane en La bella Susan Kristin Chenoweth * April Rhodes en Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2014) * Olive Snook en Criando malvas (2007-2009) Kate Sheldon ' * Nadira en Power Rangers: Fuerza del Tiempo * Nadira en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje 'Tiffani-Amber Thiessen * Kelly Kapowski en Salvados por la campana (1989-1993) * Billie Chambers en Fastlane (2002-2003) * Kelly Kapowski en Salvados por la campana: Los años en la universidad (1993-1994) Otros * Srta. Pervis (Anjali Bhimani) en Lindas mentirosas (2012) * Elizabeth Fisher/Evelyn Bass (Laura Harring) en Chica indiscreta (2009-2010) * Miami Vice ** Detective Gina Navarro Calabrese (Saundra Santiago) (5ª temporada) ** Detective Trudy Joplin (Olivia Brown) (3ª temporada) ** Penny McGraw (Suzy Amis) (1ª temporada) ** Susan Castranova (Tara King) (1ª temporada) ** Sra. Rickert (Annie O'Neill) (1ª temporada) ** Angela (Rainbow Harvest) (1ª temporada) ** Moira Kaplan (Hallie Foote) (3ª temporada) ** Carmen Albierro (Olga Karlatos) (3ª temporada) * Natalie Martin (Susan Walters) en Teen Wolf (2011-presente) * Hechiceras ** Tuatha (Brigid Brannagh) (Temp 2 ep 28) (1999) ** Emma (Heather Dawn) (Temp 4 ep 74) (2001) ** Sirena (Melinda Clarke) (Temp 5 ep 92) (2002) ** Jada (Phina Oruche) (Temp 5 ep 105) (2003) ** Black Heart (Noa Tishby) (Temp 8 ep 158) (2005) * Lisa Woodman (Mayim Bialik) en MacGyver (1989-1990) * Tanya Baxter en Es tan Raven (2003-2006) * Detective Sharon Delancey (Ellen David) en Los misterios de Shelby Woo * Carly Reynolds (Hilary Swank) en Beverly Hills, 90210 * Anatomía según Grey ** Callie Torres (Sara Ramírez) (2005-presente) ** Jillian Epstein (Kathe Mazur) (Temp 2 ep 12) (2005) * Sookie St. James (Melissa McCarthy) en Las chicas Gilmore * Marly Ehrhardt (Tricia O'Kelley) en Las nuevas aventuras de Christine * Amanda Zimm (Laura Bertram) en Tiempos inolvidables * Doly (Shulie Cowen) en Samantha Who? (temporada 2, ep. 20) * Willis Jackson (niño) en Blanco y negro * Voces diversas en Star Trek: La nueva generación * Jazdia Dax (Terry Farrell) en Star Trek: Estación espacial 9 * Winnie Cooper (Danica McKellar) en Los años maravillosos (1988-1993) * Sofia Curtis (Louise Lombard) en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Victoria Escalante en El Zorro (1990-1993) * Allegra en La ventana de Allegra * Emily Taheny en Comedy Inc. * Audrey Lidell (Busy Philipps) en Dawson's Creek * Hillary Banks (Karyn Parsons) en El Príncipe del Rap en Bel Air (1990-1996) * Príncipe Sprocket (Barbara Goodson) en Power Rangers: Zeo * Sra. de los vegetales / Madre Naturaleza en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place * Sra. Sethz en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción * Nikki Carpenter (Elyssa Davalos) / Lin (Joan Chen) / Mesera (Diane Adair) / Dra. Andrea Gates (Melinda Peterson) / Laura Farren (Nana Visitor) / Amy (Kimberley Pistone) / Karen Blake (Wendy Schaal) / Susan (Robin Pearson Rose) / Laura Dillon (Carrell Myers) / Terry Ross (Corinne Bohrer) / Dra. Jill Melissa Ludlum (June Chadwick) / Zoe Ryan (Lise Cutter) / Mary Ruth Giordano (Penny Peyser) / Penny Parker (Teri Hatcher) / Jenny Larson (Linda Blair) / Lisa Woodman (Mayim Bialik) / Maria Romburgen (Brigitta Stenberg) / Personajes varios en MacGyver * Lost ** Susan Lloyd (Tamara Taylor) (2005) ** Diane Janssen (Beth Broderick) (2006) * Dori Dureau en Sledge Hammer! * Janet Gavin (Andrea Roth) en Rescátame * Carol Brady (Florence Henderson) en La tribu Brady (temps. 4-5) * Catherine McAllister (Dana Delany) en Pasadena * Jennifer (Melanie Wilson) en Dos perfectos desconocidos * Voces adicionales en Bones * Teniente Brooke McKenzie (Melony Anderson) en Manimal * Acte en Anno Domini * Zoe Landau (Jennifer Beals) en Miénteme (2009-presente) * Mary Ann Summers (Dawn Wells) en La isla de Gilligan (redoblaje de algunos episodios) * Lady Elizabeth Blount (Ruta Gedmintas) en The Tudors (doblaje original mexicano) * Veronica Dewdrop "La Beetle" (Jenny Galloway) en La peor bruja: La Facultad Abracadabra * Kara Palamas / Agente 33 (Maya Stojan) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (versión Sony) * Elizabeth North (Portia de Rossi) en Scandal * Voces diversas en El mentalista * Voces diversas en CSI: New York * Voces diversas en Los Magníficos * Alex Devlin (Kim Delaney) en Misión del deber * Brandy Preston en Muelle 56 * Sueli (Andréa Beltrão) en Besos & Bofetadas * Rita (Xuxa) en Las brasileñas * Jueza Smiley en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada * Voces adicionales en Historias Horribles * Sra. Rostenkowski (Meagen Fay) en La teoría del Big Bang (temp 6 ep 121) (2012) * Las travesuras de mi hermana ** Dana (Rebecca Gayheart) (Temp 1 ep 11) (2003) * Rita Santos (2ª temp.-) en Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure * Directora Hastings (Amanda Billing) (2ª voz) en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel (2017-presente) Series animadas * Sonia en Sonic Underground * Hugo en Patoaventuras (1ª voz) * Linda Flynn en Phineas y Ferb * Mama de Emerald en Mysticons * Teela en He-Man y los amos del universo * Candy Kong en Donkey Kong Country * Hathi y Louie en El librito de la selva * Jackie Wilson (2ª voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Grob Gob Glob Grod (una cara) / Soda de Crema de Cereza (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura * Señorita Miller en ALVINNN!!! y las ardillas * Gigi en Harvey Birdman, abogado * Srta. Vavoom / Voces adicionales en Los Pequeños Tom y Jerry * Mamá / Umbriell (la sirena) en Futurama * Marana en Kassai y Leuk * Mamá de Tino en La pandilla del fin de semana * Pandy en Los Rescatadores * Chloe en Madeline * Katilda en Catscratch * Beehonie en Kissyfur * Voces adicionales en Daria * Miffy / Papá de Miffy / Mamá de Miffy / Boris / Voces adicionales en Miffy y sus amigos * Maestra de tercer grado (temp. 14, un ep.) en Los Simpson * Tía Sfera en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales * Vaca en La vaca, el gato y el océano * Madre de Gilbert / Madre impala en Origanimales Anime Kotono Mitsuishi * Celcia Marie Claire en Cazadores de duendes * Celcia Marie Claire en Cazadores de duendes 2 Otros * Violet / Casey / Andrea / Ash Ketchum (niño) / Lilian Meridian / Vivian Meridian / Marian Meridian en Pokémon * Nobita Nobi (2ª-4ª temporada) en Doraemon * Princesa Ivonne de Belvedere (1ª aparición) en La novicia rebelde * Kogoro en Zatch Bell * Birdy en Birdy the Mighty * Zria Gagarik / Gaine en Shaman King * Izayoi / Madre de Shiori / Princesa Abi en Inuyasha * Hillary en El estanque Arcoiris * Flone Robinson en La familia Robinson * Ingram en Bakugan * Mijang (Hermana de Yato) en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Marianne de Tristain en La magia de Zero * Madre de Iris (Yoko Soumi) en Violet Evergarden Documentales * Dawn Halfalker en Recuerdos de un día de vida: Volviendo de Irak * Mujer entrevistada en la calle en Cómicos en el escenario * Joan Cusack en Me parece conocido * Voces diversas en Vietnam: Después del fuego Telenovelas brasileñas Juliana Paes * Karla en El clon * Mujer cubierta en Siete mujeres * Jacqueline Joy en Celebridad * Creuza en América Letícia Spiller * Betina en Vivir la vida * Antonia en La guerrera Xuxa * Ella misma en CuChiCheos (2011) * Rita en Las brasileñas Otros * Marlene (Isadora Ribeiro) en Uga Uga * Judite (Carla Marins) en Puerto de los Milagros * Irene (Martha Mellinger) en Mujeres apasionadas * Jurema (Catarina Abdala) en Señora del destino * Esther (Zezé Polessa) en Bajo la luna * Marisa (Maria Padilha) en Paraíso tropical * Araci Barbosa (Angela Dip) en Dance dance dance * Marly (Leona Cavalli) en Río del destino * Reina Helena (Mariana Lima) en Cuento encantado * Tereza Cristina Buarque Siqueira Velmont (Christiane Torloni) en Fina estampa * Amparo (Martha Nieto) en Flor del Caribe Telenovelas filipinas * Veronica Lastre (Maria Isabel Lopez) en Puentes de amor * Lia Buenavista (Andrea Brillantes) en La promesa Telenovelas turcas * Nimet Topçuoğlu (Selda Özer) en Kaçak Videojuegos * Mai Hem en Perfect Dark Zero (2005) * Hammer / Lady Grey / Voces varias en Fable II (2008) * Ahri en League of Legends (2009) * Aldeanas / Voces varias en Fable III (2010) * Nox en Smite (2015) Dramas coreanos * Kang Hee Soo (Im Ji Eun) en Big: Creciendo sin querer Telefilmes * Rose (Natasha Henstridge) Chicas sobre hielo (2016) * Faradee Gilchrist (Sheila McCarthy) en Brace of Impact (2016) Otros * Krystal Crooge (Johannah Newmarch) en Catástrofe helada (2014) Intérprete *Phineas y Ferb - Linda Flynn-Fletcher (dos canciones) *Los gatos no bailan - Darla Dimple (Canciones) Dirección de doblaje * Sonic: El héroe * Sonic Underground * Cazadores de duendes * Cazadores de duendes 2 * El aguador * Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) * Oso, agente especial * Fina estampa * Cuna de gato * Rescatando a papá * Samantha Who? * Miénteme (algunos eps.) * Hombres de cierta edad * Beautiful Boy * Shame: Deseos culpables * Storm Chasers * Rose on Tour * Shark Attack * Los miserables * La casa de al lado * Scandal (temp. 4- y redoblaje) * La guerrera * Carrusel (segunda mitad de la serie) * Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (temp. 2-) * La tribu Brady (temps. 4 y 5) * Ex Machina * Wet Hot American Summer * Wet Hot American Summer: First Day of Camp * Ositos Cariñositos & Primos * Audrie y Daisy * Mar de plástico * Raketenflieger Timmi * School of Rock * Origanimales (algunos eps.) * The Last O.G. Estudios y empresas de doblaje * AB Grabaciones * Art Sound México * ArtSpot * Audiomaster 3000 * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CINSA * Copa Producciones * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Made in Spanish - Antigua * MADE Productions * Mystic Sound * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A * Producciones Salgado * Roman Sound - Macías TV * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync * Servicio Internacional de Sonido - Oruga * Sonomex * Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas * Telespeciales Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA